Intriga
by SunaRen
Summary: "Ardía su sangre excitada en cada roce, buscaba la tensión, el goce de entrechocar las armas. Frustraba su tesón dar de bruces infatigablemente, sórdidamente, contra el muro que los separaba..."


**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aire denso y frío filtraban sus pulmones tibios, exhaustos. La fatiga del entrenamiento escocía los rincones entre carnes, no podía Zoro ver la blanca rigidez de los tendones ante el mínimo esfuerzo. Sentía, sin embargo. Existía él en esa sensación de río argento, propia de la libertad fresca que cae desde una regia montaña. Sus pensamientos eran la humedad de la tierra, manifestaban la serenidad pétrea de las rocas irrigadas.

Posición de loto, le llamaban.

Formas agrestes, confusas, cercaban el claro al borde del lago; brillaba con el matiz de una gema oscura; reflejaba el cielo su astro, ojo muerto de halcón. De la cruda niebla emergían sombras perversas. Noches profundamente desesperadas las de Kuraigana, melancólica isla.

Brasas morían en una fogata improvisada. En torno, maestro y aprendiz se abandonaban a la negrura de los párpados cerrados. Encapotado Mihawk se tendía contra una mole de piedra, brazos cruzándole el pecho, extendidas las piernas abiertas y una de sus botas hincada sobre un tronco inútil; cubierto por la visera del sombrero, su rostro masticaba el mutismo de la inexpresividad.

El calor ahogado de los carbones no procuraba abrigo de la intemperie; el ex- cazador de piratas meditaba, el torso desnudo. Cicatrices que están ahí para ser contadas encarnan la memoria del cuerpo, y el dolor de entonces, el dolor de la derrota, permanecía vivo en la mente del espadachín. Zoro salió, despacio, del túnel imaginario; y al final, él, su maestro.

Ese día no habían acabado en buenos términos.

Ululaba el plumífero de la atenta mirada, lejano, insistente. Las ondas del sonido penetraban los tramos del espacio. Se daba cuenta de que había dicho y obrado, que la tirantez en su relación no debía ser.

Roronoa Zoro atacaba en tanto que se veía abordado por la soberbia de su adversario. Qué carácter, qué presencia insojuzgable, qué bastardo. Normalmente, cuando lo desafiaban, él invertía la balanza. Él pesaba en el destino de sus enemigos, no al revés. Con Dracule, pudiera gustarle o no-y no-, el asunto cambiaba.

El hombre era su meta, algo que, en la situación actual, no podía remediar. Ni tampoco esa arrogancia maldita que el shichibukai derramaba por los poros de su ferocidad, como si se tratara de una virtud grasienta, resbaladiza, inasible, como si él fuera ÉL, eructo apoteótico, estentóreo, después del guisado, el mejor, el último, único, irrepetible. ÉL, rey espadachín. ¿Y Zoro? Un gusano que se mueve como culebra, pero gusano al fin.

Lo aborrecía. Esos aires que se insuflaba, ese hedor que despedía con su sarcasmo. Lo deseaba. Muerto, vivo, como maestro, como rival.

No sospechó en un principio que debería lidiar con su propio ego, que cada salpicada en el lodo, cada equívoco, el contraste de las destrezas, era una apuntalada a su orgullo. Y escocía y exasperaba y bastardo.

Ardía su sangre excitada en cada roce, buscaba la tensión, el goce de entrechocar las armas. Frustraba su tesón dar de bruces infatigablemente, sórdidamente, contra el muro que los separaba; la diferencia de fuerzas parecía la del primer día, siempre. Repetía, a su pesar, las escenas de aquel encuentro en el East Blue. Las escenas, los sentimientos…

La promesa. Motivo de estar ahí, picándose el ego, eraelcroardelarana. Bichos concienzudos los del bosque, ocultos y susurrantes, avisadas sus antenas, vibrantes las alas que salían de sus membranas, peludas sus patas, luminosos culos de insecto, babosos, perturbadores de la noche.

Quería, había, que proteger. Cosas y mandarinas, una rubia que olía a cigarro, un reno, huesos y un cuento para cada día, una taza de café en la cubierta del Sunny, cola y…

_Débil como siempre, Zoro._

…al rey de los piratas, como si fuera poco.

Leve fruncir del entrecejo, una polilla, una larga exhalación. Profunda, desde el centro adentro, respirar con que suspiran los dedos de los pies y se acomoda el ombligo.

Elegante, era como le gustaba vestir al shichibukai; abultado a pocos pasos no perdía la gracia de su aire. Era de esos que cohibían con la piel, la sombra, la poderosa curva de la silueta. Raramente sonreía. No como _él_.

-He prometido convertirme en un pirata.-El demonio espadachín, luego de semanas de ayuno, mantenía el filo de sus katanas sobre los cogotes de un puñado de marines- Sin embargo, te advertiré una cosa.-Que le quedara claro, él siempre seguiría sus propias ambiciones.- ¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! Si alguna vez me veo forzado a abandonar mis ambiciones… ¡Tu vida terminará bajo mi espada!

-¿El mejor espadachín del mundo?, ¡suena genial!-No se había sorprendido, ni desconfiado. Era un chico despreocupado- Como nakama del rey pirata no esperaría menos de ti.

Luffy siempre sonreía de esa manera particular. Tan abierto, idiota y sincero. Y a esa sonrisa le había hecho una promesa. Y él no se retractaba de su palabra.

Sus motivos eran claros. ¿Pero cuáles eran los del shichibukai?. No le interesaba realmente pensar al respecto; sabía, sin embargo, que un día debería enfrentarse con ello.

Dracule era un pedante y era el hombre que estaba ahí, con él, habiendo renunciado a las sábanas tibias de ese pretencioso castillo para dormitar a su lado bajo la eterna noche de la isla. Sus botas se embarraban, los días de lluvia lo empapaban, blandía la Kotou Yoru. Nada de eso era por él, lo comprendía. No podía ser.

¿Qué cosas protegía el shichibukai?.

Un aullido rasgó la noche. Zoro deshizo su postura y se puso de pie. El fuego moría. Antes siquiera de intentar buscar leña, fue sorprendido por el brusco movimiento. De una tronante pisada, el tronco sobre el que descansaba la pierna del moreno se hizo trizas. Vaya, pensaba que dormía.

El ex cazador se acercó y, en cuclillas, recolectó la madera, echándola luego al fuego.

-Gracias, maestro-La voz sonó parca, solemne.

Un ojo atento emergió de la discreción, repentino. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma. El aprendiz sintió el peso de esa mirada, pero se hallaba concentrado en su hacer. Entonces, Dracule volvió a ocultar su rostro.

No dijo nada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
